WARRIORS: Into Darkness
by Light-Yagameow
Summary: A cat is born with the same looks as the tyrant Scourge. His mother tries to hide him from the world, especially the Clans. But when an unexpected accident occurs leaving Koi and his sister parentless and homeless, he has no choice but to put all of his trust in the ones that destroyed his uncle.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_For Angelique, who will go far. And for Midnight, who is with her fellow warriors in the stars._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**ThunderClan**

Leader Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie – striped gray she-cat

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg – black-and-brown tom with amber eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Amberpaw<strong>_

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Dewpaw<strong>_

Berrynose – cream-furred tom

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Snowpaw<strong>_

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Briarlight – dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall – ginger she-cat

Molewhisker – brown-and-cream tom

Lilyheart – small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Apprentices (over six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Amberpaw – pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw – gray-and-white tom

Snowpaw – fluffy white tom

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Daisy – cream-furred cat from Horseplace

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy – plump tabby, former loner

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

Leader Blackstar – big white tom with one black forepaw

Deputy Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

Warriors

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Grasspaw<strong>_

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw – black-and-gray tom  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Spikepaw<strong>_

Pinenose – black she-cat

Stoatfur – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Queens

Snowbird – white she-cat

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Elders

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur – small brown tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

Leader Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy Harespring – brown-and-white tom  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Slightpaw<strong>_

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather – dark gray tom  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Featherpaw<strong>_

Nightcloud – black she-cat  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Hootpaw<strong>_

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Oatpaw<strong>_

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt – gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot – ginger tom

Larkwing – pale brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Whiskernose – light brown tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan<strong>

Leader Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Lizardpaw<strong>_

Medicine Cat Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Havenpaw <strong>_

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice, Perchpaw <strong>_

Shimmerpelt – silver she-cat

Lakeheart – gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing – dark gray-and-black tom

Apprentices

Lizardpaw – light brown tom

Havenpaw – black-and-white she-cat

Perchpaw – gray-and-white she-cat

Queens

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

Elders

Pouncetail – ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Rushtail – light brown tabby tom

* * *

><p><strong>Cats Outside the Clans<strong>

Socks – black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Ruby – very pale gray she-cat (mother to Butterfly and Koi)

Butterfly – dark gray she-cat

Koi – black tom with icy blue eyes and tufted ears

Sasha – cream she-cat with brown muzzle and tail

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_The night was elderly and cold. _Snow coated the ground, which oddly enough, reeked of drying blood. The scattered claws and teeth that were gleaming in the pale moonlight gave away hint of battle. There were also tufts of fur locked between grass blades, and even floating down the freezing creek.

A black-and-white cat slipped across the side of the lake. Its yellow eyes glistened with fatigue and its limbs quivered whenever it stepped. Staggering closely behind was another. Her creamy pelt was ruffled, making her look bigger.

The she-cat flicked her brown tail. "After all that, we only managed to catch a measly crow. Ruby will starve to death before the kits are even born." she meowed, the clump of feathers between her teeth twitching.

"If you shut up and hurry, it won't take as long as you intend it." The tomcat lead his comrade up the steep, moist bank of the forest. Fractures of moonlight seeped through the dead branches of the trees. There were claw marks scattered on this part of the forest, blood too.

The she-cat grimaced as her toes brushed against a crimson puddle. "Ugh, Socks, when will we get there? I can't handle being out here much longer." She lifted her head and sniffed the crisp air. "Smells like ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Must've gotten into a quarrel."

Socks grunted. "You don't say? Perhaps they were just playing around with each other. Bloodshed happens when cats are playful. Anyway Sasha, as I have said numerous times, we'll get there when we get there."

Sasha sighed, her slender brown tail flicking. As much as she had tried making decent friends with Socks, she knew deep down that her actions annoyed him to a breaking point. It wasn't her fault, really. She was an old cat, and a curious one at that.

What she didn't know was the reason behind Socks's agreement into letting her stay. The other cat in their traveling group – Ruby – knew good and well why Sasha was allowed to tag along. She knew the Clans' old territory, and now she was learning their new one.

The three had followed ShadowClan's scent especially, as that's where Sasha assumed her former mate would've been. But when she found that he was no longer living, she and Socks and Ruby stayed on the edge of the forest near the Twolegplace.

The snow pricked the cats' pads as they neared a bramble bush. Socks crouched in front of a dark entrance and sniffed. "I smell kits."

Sasha gave Socks's shoulder a friendly lick. "Go in and be the uncle you were meant to be."

The black-and-white tom nodded, then slipped inside. "Ruby, how – " He was interrupted by a sharp wail that nearly caused his ears to burst. He shook his head from side to side, then stared at his sister. Ruby was hunched over in a shadowed corner. Her slender tail was puffed and her spine was arched.

Her pale eyes were waxed over, looking ahead at two sleeping forms pressed against each other. They were tiny and wet, and the smallest was shivering. Socks padded up to Ruby, his head cocked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"T-the black one! H-he looks like Tiny! He looks like Scourge!" Ruby's ears were pinned against her skull. The only movements she made were violent quivers of her tired muscles.

By now, Sasha had ran inside to investigate. She was now hovering next to the kits, her tongue rasping over their pelts. "Calm her down, Socks! She's going to have a heart attack!"

Socks sat beside of the gray she-cat, his tail slipping around her. "No, no he's not that tyrant. He isn't Scourge." Ruby whimpered and pressed her head into his chest. "Hey," the tomcat added, "you like koi fish right? Those pretty ones our former owners had in the yard's pond?"

The she-cat gave a shaky nod, then looked up at Socks. "What are you getting to?"

"Don't you see?" Socks's eyes flickered over to his new niece and nephew. "He isn't Scourge. He's Koi. We'll call him Koi. And we'll raise him right. I promise everything's going to be alright."


	2. Chapter One

**Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for not having this updated sooner. My computer is being a little pest. WordPad is not the best, and my Word Document is busted. :/ Oh, I hope everyone had a great start to the year. (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_Blades of grass nodded against Koi's _paws as he padded through the undergrowth. The trees towered above the tomcat's body as he slithered beneath the ferns and the bushes. Behind him, an unknown figure lurked with such mystery and gracefulness.

Koi could smell the follower. It was a she-cat. Her thick gray pelt clung to her small body, trying its best not to catch burrs and thorns.

The she-cat exhaled deeply and stopped in her tracks. "Do you know where we're going?"

Slowing his pace, the black tom looked around. "Heh, well . . . Not really. I was following my gut, you see."

Yellow eyes widened. "Koi! We're lost, and we have no idea where we are! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You cause trouble wherever we go, and I'm tired of it. What if mama finds that we scurried out of the boundaries? What if Socks finds our battered bodies sprawled out near the clearing because something got a hold of us?"

Koi was quiet. He pressed his jaws together tightly and lowered his gaze to the ground. "Come on, Butterfly," he mewed, "I'm certain that if we trail back to the river, we could cross at the scattered rocks. I remember Sasha telling mama that we live on the western side of the river. That's near ThunderClan territory. We would have to be closer to RiverClan since the air reeks of fish."

Butterfly was hesitant about her brother's inference. She didn't remember crossing to the other side of the river. But by now, she was willing to do anything in order to return to her family.

Koi's tail-tip flicked and his tufted ears swiveled. "We'll head back to the river. We have to. If we keep heading north, we'll end up in the dark parts of the forest." A chill rolled down the young tom's spine. Everytime he'd think of that place, he'd get a strange feeling. It bubbled his belly like crowfood.

He turned his body around, icy eyes flickering softly in the afternoon light. The sun peeked through the oak leaves, placing splotches of golden along the ground. It was the peak of Greenleaf, and the siblings' second season of life.

Koi didn't know what it was like when he was born. All he remembered was a cruel, freezing feeling when his body met the air.

A silence filled the area. Butterfly didn't mutter a single nag as she usually would've. Perhaps Koi had taken this adventure a little too far. He didn't want his sister and best friend to be mad at him. So, he came up with a little sentence:

"You and I are a team, right? Together, we're stronger than any cat. Whatever happens to us, we'll make it. Right, sis?"

"I don't know." Butterfly shook her head and looked at her paws. "It's hard to trust a naive kitten like you. We may both be the same age, but I am still more mature than you. If anything, I will most likely make it. I'm sorry, brother, but this is the last time I will adventure with you."

Koi felt a sting prick his chest. Oh no, he thought. Did he really screw up that badly? He lowered his head until his neck began to feel sore. "I'm sorry you think that way," he murmured beneath his breath.

The rest of the way to the river was agonizingly quiet. The tomcat couldn't remember a time in his life when everything was that silent. Even at night he'd sleep with the lullaby of Socks's snores and Sasha's mumbles.

Clear water rushed past the two at an immense speed. They would have to walk a little further up in order to reach the scattered rocks. Butterfly silently padded beside of her brother, her pace growing slower.

The black cat looked over his shoulder and huffed. "Keep up, would you?"

"There is mud everywhere. If you rush, you will slip and fall. We're not salmon, mousebrain. We can't swim." she argued, eyes narrowing.

Koi shooed her off with his tail. He didn't need a lecture from his sister. Besides, he'd most likely get a huge scolding from Ruby when he returned. Then again, she didn't have to know how far they ventured out. No, Butterfly would probably rat him out. She would get away with it, because she was the _perfect_ kit.

Koi mumbled to himself, not even watching where he was going. His pads suddenly grew wet, and next came his sleek pelt. He yowled as his body met with freezing cold water. Flailing his limbs, he managed to scurry back to shore where Butterfly was waiting.

"Mousebrain," she spat as she raced her tongue across his dripping coat, "I told you to be careful. I'm not going to help you dry off. You'll have to drip-dry as we walk."

He snorted and flicked water from one of his tufted ears. "Whatever. At least I didn't get scared."

A smirk flew across the gray she-cat's muzzle. "Actually, the look on your face was pretty hilarious. I'll have to remember this in case I need to use it in the future." She snickered, sliding ahead of the tomcat.

His blue eyes rolled.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the scattered rocks at last. However, the river was rushing more violently than usual. Butterfly hesitantly placed her paw upon the first stone. She turned her head back to look at her brother. "Be careful. I won't be able to fish you out here. You'll drown."<p>

Koi lowered his ears. "You're not my mom."

"I'm just protecting you. I don't want to lose my brother and only friend. Please just stop being so stubborn and come on, already." With that, she began to cross. Koi waited until she was further out before he even started.

Did the rocks shrink? No, it must've been from the river's height. The stones were slippery and uneven. One wrong move and he'd be finished.

Lifting his eyes, he saw that Butterfly had almost managed to cross. She had just a few more rocks to leap upon.

He sighed and continued on his way. However, an abrupt splash caused his eyes to shoot open.

"_Butterfly!_"

A heap of ash-colored fur rose to the bubbly surface. Butterfly's paws struggled against the surface of the water. "Koi! Koi! Go get help! Please!" she wailed, her body being tossed about like a dead animal.

Koi froze on his rock. He wouldn't be able to make it to his group in time. Butterfly would already be drowned if he tried. Also, he could not swim. But there was a strange instinct that caused his paws to move for him.

Without warning, he tossed himself into the river.

Foam and water filled his mouth and his vision grew wavy. With all of his might, he lunged towards the surface. His head managed to break the barrier between him and air. Gasping for oxygen, he struggled to maintain his balance.

"You mousebrain! What have you done? We're both doomed!"

He heard his sister shouting over the roaring of the currents. Frantically, he spun about to seek her.

Butterfly weakly clung to a fallen log that stretched halfway across the water. Through the misery Koi was going through, he could see strength in his sister as she pushed herself to stay up. Her paws and jaws were bleeding from where she had struggled to latch on.

"Koi! Swim here!" she yelled.

But Koi was not moving now. He could hear the desperate pleas of his sister, but he had no more strength left. Perhaps everyone was right. Perhaps he was a weakling after all. Koi was willing to give up now.

His chest burned and his limbs grew numb. So this was how he was to die?

Finally, everything around him stopped. Black spots filled his vision as he sank deeper into the river. Shadows began to engulf him, but he didn't care. How could a dead cat care about anything?

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it dead?<em>"

The voice of a she-cat echoed through Koi's mind.

"_I don't think so, Squirrelflight. Give him time._"

Next came a tomcat's. This one sounded sturdy and large. It made him slightly fearful of who was surrounding him. And yet, there was a hint of empathy in the stranger's voice.

And now, a voice he had grew to know and love filled the darkness. "_Brother!_"

Koi felt something warm rasp over his wet cheek. He hacked up water and bile before finally being able to lift his eyes. A weak mew came as a response. His temples thudded painfully and his belly and chest hurt.

Well, at least his vision was clearing.

The first cat he saw was Butterfly. A sigh of relief escaped his lungs. Swiftly, he pressed his head against hers. "Are we dead?" he whispered. It was odd; he had just came from the water, and his throat was agonizingly dry.

"No," Butterfly meowed, "these cats saved us."

Koi lifted his head. Surrounding them were several others. The two that were settled closer to Koi had worried looks on their faces. One was a dark ginger she-cat and the other was a dark brown tabby.

The she-cat sat before Koi and lifted her white paw. "You were lucky not to have drowned. You were barely hanging on when Millie pulled you out of the river." She nodded towards a striped gray feline.

"Yes, and now I'm freezing. It's Greenleaf! I shouldn't be cold." she snapped.

The tabby was the next to speak. "The gray kit had her hindpaws painfully wrapped beneath your forelegs. They must be sore."

Butterfly shook her head. "Oh no, I am fine."

Koi groaned and propped himself up on his forepaws. "Who are you all?"

"Well," the brown tabby replied, "I'm Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. And these cats are just a few of ThunderClan's members. The ginger she-cat is Squirrelflight, and you've already met Millie. Spiderleg, Ivypool, Whitewing." He nodded towards three cats settled side-by-side.

There were others, these looking a bit younger, sitting in front of the introduced warriors.

Bramblestar added, "That's Snowpaw and Dewpaw and Amberpaw. They're apprentices. They're training to become warriors and fight for ThunderClan."

Koi looked towards the apprentices. They seemed to have been a tad older than he was. His eyes rested on the pale ginger one. In return, she turned her head away and scoffed. The tom lowered his ears slightly.

"Where have you two come from?" Squirrelflight asked.

"We actually live in this part of the forest. Somewhere." Butterfly swiveled her head around. "Oh! Koi, they must be looking for us." She urged her brother to his paws. "Excuse us, ThunderClanners, but we have to go. Our group will scold us if we aren't home."

"More like they'll scold me," Koi hissed silently. Bramblestar sighed and dipped his head.

"Very well." he said. "But be careful. Our kind doesn't really appreciate the fact that your kind is nestling in our forest. Watch out for the other Clans. They'll have your pelts if you don't watch it." Bramblestar padded towards the trees.

With a flick of his tail, his warriors followed behind him.

As ThunderClan disappeared behind the bracken, Amberpaw's voice echoed through the leaves. "What's a koi, anyway?"


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_"You did what?"_

Koi flinched at the harshness in his mother's voice. He sat in a dark corner at the back of the den, sulking like a kitten as his sister explained everything.

"It was my fault." He heard Butterfly mew. "I shouldn't have allowed him to wander off. I should not have gone with him, either."

Ruby's spine arched and her eyes narrowed. "Koi, get your tail over here, young tom. Right this instant!" Koi's ears swished. Oh no. What would his punishment be this time? When he last caused trouble, he had to pick the ticks out of Sasha's nest.

Slowly, he padded up to the she-cat. Ruby flicked her tail towards Butterfly, dismissing her.

The gray she-cat dipped her head before quietly slithering over to where her nest was.

Koi lifted his head up and stared into his mother's eyes. They were thinly slit and reminded Koi of a snake. A shudder rolled down his spine, but nevertheless, he settled before Ruby.

Ruby swatted her son's ear with her paw, claws sheathed. "Are you mousebrained? How ignorant could you possibly be? One rule is what I give to you. _One rule. _Stay within the boundaries that Socks, Sasha, and I had set up for you and Butterfly! And what do you do? You go off and break that code."

Koi lowered his head. "I'm sorry – " he began.

"No, no more 'I'm sorry'. You have disobeyed me enough times. From now on, you are forbidden from going out of the den without a guardian. And no, your sister does not count." Ruby had never been this stern before. She nipped his flank, then pushed him with her muzzle. "Go to your nest and stay there until your uncle returns from hunting."

Just then, a clap of thunder sounded outside. Koi's pelt rose and he squeaked, retreating to the mossy bed. He curled up, burying his head in his paws. A whimper escaped the tom's throat. He tried his best to ignore the oncoming storm.

Rain began to pour down from the sky. Koi could hear it beating against the den's roof. It sounded like a thousand claws scraping against the brambles, just waiting to wrap themselves around him.

"I'm sorry."

He turned his head slightly, eyes settling on Butterfly. He grunted quietly and flipped over, facing the other wall. Butterfly lowered her head onto her paws, quiet.

Now, the only thing that was breaking the silence was the pounding rain.

* * *

><p>A few long moments had passed. The den grew darker with every passing heartbeat. Koi twitched at the sound of scuffling outside. This caused him to awaken from his sleep.<p>

Upon instinct, his claws unsheathed. But he had no need to use them. It was only Socks, and he was trying to get inside.

"_Brr . . ._!" The large tomcat shivered, shaking his pelt off. "It may be Greenleaf, but the rain is freezing cold." In his jaws, a raven lay limp. Stepping to the side of him was a cream-and-brown she-cat called Sasha.

Sasha held two mice between her teeth. She placed them on the ground and said, "I've already eaten. Caught an old shrew when we set out this morning." The she-cat stretched, her spine arching.

"There was not a lot of prey out. It must be from the rain. The river is rising, but I don't think we have to worry about anything." Socks lifted a paw, seeing if any water droplets were dripping down from the roof.

Ruby rose up from her nest. She padded forward and picked up one of the mice. "How about I tell you what my children did, hm?" Yellow eyes darted towards Koi. "Well, what one did anyway."

The small black cat couldn't believe it. His sister was going to get away with everything, and yet here he was, about to have a further punishment.

Socks nodded, some of his bird's feathers falling to the ground.

"Koi wandered off, Butterfly following. They ended up on RiverClan's side of the forest, and when they trailed back to the river, they both fell in." Ruby said, her voice sounding like a hiss.

"Oh no," Socks murmured. "Are they okay?"

"Butterfly grabbed onto a log. She's a smart one. She grabbed Koi with her hindpaws when he was floating towards her. Then I was told that a few Clan cats from ThunderClan saved them both. They somehow made it back." Lifting her head up, she took the bird from Socks's mouth.

The black-and-white tom sat down. "So instead of trying to find your kits, what did you do all day?" Socks quizzed.

Ruby was busy picking off the black feathers. But when she had finally returned her attention, she replied, "I was napping. I thought they were playing just outside. You know me; I take long naps. I'm a heavy sleeper, too."

Socks sighed. "Fine. What are their punishments?"

Koi pressed his ears against his skull. He didn't want to listen to this again.

Ruby explained to her brother what she had planned out for her kits' next few moons. No going out without a guardian, and no going out of the borders. Socks dipped his head.

"Fair enough," he meowed. He looked towards the siblings. "Come here, you two. We caught you some mice. It's not much, but I'm sure it will do."

Hesitantly, Koi rose to his paws. The toes of his white paw twitched as he stepped out of his nest. He must've laid on it way too long. Butterfly shook her pelt until it hung loosely off of her body. She was the first to accept the meal.

When Koi reached his uncle, he avoided all eye contact. Instead, he stared at his paws, grabbed the small ball of fur, then retreated to his nest. He plopped down harshly and began to pull away the mouse's fur.

Moments later, he had finished it off with a few bites.

"My, my. With jaws like those, you could be a genuine warrior." Koi's head lifted up. Sasha stood next to him, her soft blue eyes filled with kindness. She settled next to him and swept her brown tail over her flank.

"So," she added, "I heard you got to meet some warriors. Is it true?"

"Yeah. I remember their names, too." Almost instantly, he felt a bit better. "There was Millie, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Ivypool, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and _Amberpaw_." He pratically spat the rude she-cat's name. She had insulted him and turned away from him when he did nothing wrong.

Sasha chuckled quietly. "ThunderClan, huh? Were there any others?"

"Oh yes," Koi said, nodding. "Squirrelflight, I believe, and Bramblestar."

Sasha exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Her half-son, child of Tigerstar, was a leader. She had heard so much about him from whispers of other cats she had been around. But when she had heard these statements, the young leader was a fresh warrior returning from a long journey to the mountains.

"Bramblestar . . . He is the son of my former mate. His name was Tigerstar, and he was a very brave cat."

"Did he defeat any enemies?" The young tom was sitting up now, his eyes glistening curiously. Sasha gave a small smile and shook her head.

"No, young one. He _was_ the enemy. A great leader killed him moons ago. But if Tigerstar had not been stopped, chaos would've ripped this forest in half. Many would've died if he had lived. And when he was living, there were lots of cats who were killed because of his doings."

"Then why did you hang around him?"

Sasha blinked. "He was not always a bad cat. When something or someone lures you into darkness, it's hard to escape. His heart was not strong enough and his mind was poisoned by powerlust. I suppose we could say Tigerstar has been dead for a long time. His kind self was killed off even before he knew it. He even did wrong things when I was with him. But he treated me so well. I couldn't leave him. And what was I to do? I was the mother to his kits.

"Tadpole, Hawk, and Moth. Tadpole drowned in a flooded room. I'm certain Bramblestar – Bramble_claw_ then – killed Hawk, and I'm uncertain if he roams a dark place or not."

"You don't have to speak anymore." Koi respectfully flicked his tail across Sasha's flank.

She nodded and stood up. "Get some rest. Socks and Ruby sent me over here to send you to bed. Don't let them know what I have told you. It's our secret. If they ask, I told you a bedtime story."

"Think they'll believe it?" Koi asked. "I'm not a small kitten." Sasha shrugged and padded to her nest.

* * *

><p>The next few days were gloomy and long. Rain continuously poured from the sky. Koi swore that it grew worse every heartbeat.<p>

It was late now – most likely Moonhigh. The tomcat was curled up in his nest. He looked so peaceful and well rested. Perhaps being forced to stay in the den would work for a while after all.

Abruptly, his cheek grew damp. Groaning, he opened his eyes and looked around. Below him, a puddle of water had formed at his paws. Then he noticed how it gradually turned into an immense pool.

_What?_

A flash of lightning lit up the den. For a fraction of a heartbeat, Koi could see that the small area had been flooded, and it was still growing.

"Flood! Socks, Ruby! Butterfly and Sasha! Get up!"

Butterfly was the first to shriek. She jumped out of her nest and darted to her mother. "Mama! Mama, get up! Please!"

Her gray paws pressed against Ruby, who was slowly rising from her sleep.

"What? What is – ? Oh!"

The larger she-cat swiftly got her paws, nosing her brother up along the way.

Socks's body froze as he examined the den. "We have to get out of here, or we'll drown!" The black-and-white tom made a beeline for the exit. His pelt clung to his body, slowing him down.

Ruby nudged Butterfly up first. Meanwhile, Koi was struggling to wake Sasha up.

"Come on, you old cat," he hissed, shoving the cream-and-brown she-cat out of her nest. She didn't move. Her body was still. Koi stepped back and shook his head. He refused to believe this. His friend couldn't die! She just couldn't!

He nipped and bit at her pelt, but to no avail. A sharp sting on his scruff and a forceful pull awakened his senses. Koi stumbled back, struggling to stay above the rising water. Ruby hissed at him, "It's no use, Koi! She's not coming with us! She died in her sleep or something. You can't save her."

Grief struck Koi as he unconsciously ran towards the den's exit. When he leaped out of the mouth, his body, once again, met with freezing cold water. Socks grabbed his scruff and dragged him towards a thick log that had fallen just above the currents.

The tom shivered. Was it true? Was Sasha really dead? She looked as if she were sleeping. No pain, no regrets.

"Where's Ruby?" Socks's voice echoed in Koi's mind. He shot his head up, eyes flickering towards the den.

"She was behind me! I swear, Socks!"

Just then, a heart stopping _crash_ rumbled the forest. "Ruby!"

Koi refused to look up. He couldn't. All he could stare at was the dark water below. His chest tightened with the realization of what just happened. None of this was part of a dream. He was in no nightmare.

"Mama!" Butterfly wailed, falling beside of her brother. Socks lowered his head and closed his eyes.

A tree had fallen in front of the den's entrance, trapping Ruby inside. By now, the water would've reached a high level, or the she-cat would've grown tired of trying to swim out. But wait; why didn't she immediantly follow behind Koi?

The air was still and quiet. Rain still dripped down and destroyed everything with a makeshift river.

Koi felt a nudge on his cheek. Shivering, he looked up. Socks's yellow eyes were dull. He lashed his tail. "Come. We cannot stay here. We have to get to higher ground."

He staggered behind the remainder of his group. Butterfly, poor thing, looked so traumatized. She violently shook, but it wasn't from being nearly frozen to death.

And so, the three traveled up the slopes, deeper into ThunderClan's territory. Dry ground had never felt so good.


	4. Chapter Three

**I started reading **_**Bramblestar's Storm**_**, then realized that I will most likely have to leave out characters. *cough*Cinderheart's Kits*cough* So, shall we just say that this story takes place prior and in some parts of that book?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

_A couple of sunrises passed._ The cats had found shelter in a hollow just at the tip of ThunderClan's territory.

The ferns growing at the back of the tree were tangled within each other. This is what passed the time when Socks left for a few heartbeats. Koi would pounce and bat at the plants, then would attempt to urge Butterfly into playing.

Everytime he tried, she would refuse and say, "That's for kittens." then turn away. The catastrophic events that happened earlier were taking a toll on the gray she-cat. She refused to eat; Socks would urge her on but to no avail.

Also, she had not muttered a complete sentence since that night. Her eyes were dull instead of their shiny gold. Her pelt needed to be well groomed, too.

Koi was afraid for his littermate. He didn't want to lose her either. But he was told to be respectful and leave her be until she was comfortable again.

Just then, Socks padded into the hollow. He too had become a victim of grief. His gaze was always waxed over. It had been like that before due to his older age. But now, the blue tint within them had become nauseatingly pale.

He dropped a small shrew, then drew his tongue over his paws.

"That's small. Will it feed us all?" Koi questioned, staring at the meal.

"Does it matter? We aren't able to feed Butterfly. I'm not hungry. You can have it." The black-and-white tom pushed the chunk of fur and meat to the smaller cat.

Koi looked at him in disbelief. Had his remaining family already given up? This caused him to reconsider his trust in both cats.

With a nod of his head, he picked the shrew up. "I think I want to eat outside." Who could stop him from doing that? Socks was too weak to protest, as was Butterfly. And Ruby and Sasha were gone.

He padded into the sunlight. The forest was humid, Greenleaf's effects finally beginning to set in. The rain had stopped a while ago, but everything was still wet and the ground was muddy.

Koi did not stop to eat outside of the hollow. Instead, he trekked through the sticky mud until he came across a fallen tree. He leaped up onto the trunk, then slithered up to a thick branch. Here, he settled down onto his belly and prepared his meal.

Teeth sinking into the shrew, he started to enjoy the taste. He had lived on whatever he could find for the past few sunrises, and it was making his belly hurt. Socks might've caught a small animal, but it beat the large roaches he had forced down the day before.

All of a sudden, the feeling of someone watching him creeped up his spine. Koi was covered in shiver bumps. He lifted his head and looked towards the direction of the suspicion. His breath caught in his throat.

A pair of amber eyes bored into his. He stepped back, nearly slipping off of the branch. Claws unsheathed, Koi leaped down, his fur bristled.

A small battle wail filled the air. Koi's eyes widened as a ginger cat jumped out of the shadows. He could sense that it was a she-cat; the one from the river.

She hissed at him and got into a fighting position. Her claws shimmered in the sunlight.

Koi hesitantly mimicked the apprentice's moves. His limbs shook in both adrenaline and fear. Without warning, the she-cat lashed out at him, her paw aimed at his muzzle. Koi jumped to the side and slid on his pads.

When he stopped, he was bent backwards with his tail wrapped around one of his hind legs. Panting, he never saw the she-cat coming up from the side.

She clawed his cheek, drops of blood following in pursuit. Koi hissed in pain before acting upon instinct. He sliced the air next to the cat's ear, watching as she stumbled clumsily to the side. Now, he could shove her to the dust.

Her body met the ground with a low _thud_. She groaned and blinked several times.

Koi towered over her, his icy blue eyes narrowed. Though the she-cat was bigger than he was, he still managed to pin her in place.

Her amber eyes flashed; Koi suddenly found himself sliding along the ground. Dust flew around his body until it smacked into the roots of a tree. He grunted, staggering to his paws.

However, his legs were weakened by the impact. He fell to the ground and coughed. What had tossed him to the side? He looked over his shoulder, only to see a black-and-brown warrior helping the she-cat to her paws.

"You! Rouge!"

Koi's head lazily hung from his neck. His eyes wandered over to the direction of the voice. A dark brown tabby tom raced to his side. He felt a pair of teeth digging into his scruff. Involuntarily, he emitted a hiss.

"Stop that," the stranger commanded. "You're wounded."

From behind, Koi could hear the other tomcat. "You aren't insisting of helping that snake-heart, are you? He attacked my apprentice!"

"He's bleeding and he struck his head against the tree. We can get Jayfeather and Leafpool to help him, then send him along his way."

What was going on? Koi wished he had the strength to protest. He didn't attack the apprentice; she attacked him! However, his head and cheek burned too much to struggle.

* * *

><p>Koi didn't know where he was. All he remembered was hearing two cats bicker about what to do with him. He only closed his eyes to get rid of the pain boiling in his mind. Next thing he knew, he woke up in a warm nest in a small den.<p>

The air strangely smelled of herbs and berries. But there was a sense of peacefulness in this place.

He lifted his head and shifted to where his paws were tucked beneath his chest. The pain in his cheek was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before. He also took notice of his missing headache and how the fur around his wound was sticky.

"You're awake."

A brown tabby she-cat stood on the opposite side of the den. She had been sorting out herbs. Some leaves were in one pile, and berries and nuts on the other. When she stood up, she slid them into a storage crack in the wall of the den.

The she-cat padded up to Koi and brushed the tip of her nose against his forehead. "You'll have a small bump there for a bit," she explained. "Also, your cheek will have a scar when the wound heals. Amberpaw actually fought well."

She seemed impressed by the apprentice's actions. "She's fiesty," she murmured. "Bramblestar better hurry up and make her a warrior so she'll grow out of it. You did great, too. You knocked the breath out of Amberpaw and gave her shoulder a knick. You have some guts going against a senior apprentice."

"She could've killed me." Koi snapped and lowered his chin onto his paws. "And that tom tossed me into a tree."

"He only did it because he assumed you were harming his apprentice. Pay no mind to Spiderleg - he has already tried to come in here several times and apologize."

Koi huffed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Leafpool," the she-cat meowed quietly. "I'm one of the medicine cats. Jayfeather works beside of me. He's checking in on my littermate Squirrelflight, insisting that she is finally expecting kits. Though, I don't see how." Leafpool shook her head. "She's wasn't supposed to be able to have her own children."

He lifted his head. "I'm Koi. My sister is Butterfly and our kin is Socks. We're loners who live in a hollow within the forest. There would've been two others traveling with us. But . . ." he trailed off, remembering Ruby and Sasha.

Leafpool draped her tail over his shoulder. "If it's too difficult to explain, then don't. Anyway, why are you all seeking shelter in our territory? Bramblestar did bring you here for us to heal, yes. But he was furious when he said he scented dead shrew in the air."

"There must be a mistake," Koi said. "Socks hunted that for me."

"Can't you hunt on your own? You must be old enough to."

"I was never let outside of my boundaries. I don't know why, though. Mama wouldn't let me do anything. I was so excited when I finally snuck off. But I ended up falling into a river."

Leafpool's eyes shimmered. "Oh, you must be one of the two youngsters Squirrelflight was talking about. You're Koi, right? What is that, anyway?"

Koi lifted a paw to his jaws and licked it. "A type of fish."


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

_Koi was alone in the den, _now. Leafpool had excused herself after Jayfeather had called for her. The tom flexed his claws and heaved a sigh. This sitting around business was for the crows.

His blue eyes glistened as an idea formed in his head. Was he considered a guest? If so, would the Clanmates mind if he wandered around a bit? Koi was hesitant about this. Finally, he decided on getting up.

Leafpool wouldn't care either, would she?

Koi padded out from beneath the tangled brambles and ivy. He fluffed out his fur, examining the camp. There were cats of all sizes and colors scattered about in the sunlight. Many pressed against each other, grooming pelts, laughing, and chatting about different topics.

He took a few steps forward. A dash of gray passed in front of him, stunning him for a moment. Blinking, he watched as a thin gray she-cat trotted up to a brown warrior and plopped a mouse before her. Koi remembered the gray she-cat from the river, but he had not seen the other one yet.

Her spine and legs looked painfully broken. The sight of it sent shivers up his own backbone. The brown she-cat caught him staring, and she turned her head away, eyes waxed over with sadness. Millie, the gray tabby, glanced at Koi before licking the injured cat around her ears.

_Perhaps I should go over there. _He looked towards a group of cats who seemed like they were his size. He padded up to them, tail raised in greeting. "Hello," the black tom mewed. Now, he could see who they were.

Like Millie, they had been there when he and Butterfly had fallen into the river. The white apprentice swished his tail, and the other gave a curt nod.

"Snowpaw," the shorter one meowed, "that's the one that gave Amberpaw a scar."

Snowpaw dipped his head. "You sure did frighten her out of her fur," he said to Koi. "She kept rumbling on about how you pinned her down and how you fought her. But she never did mention scratching your muzzle first. Bramblestar told us about that. And how Spiderleg tossed you like a mouse."

His brother _mrrowed _in amusement. "Yes, it was quite a sight to see her all fluffed up and angry."

Koi felt his pads warm up. Were those compliments? Insults? Snowpaw's eyes gleamed as he swept his white tail across a space next to him. Koi sat in that spot, his whiskers nervously twitching.

"So, how long are you staying in ThunderClan?" Snowpaw asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I think I should be heading back to my hollow soon. My kin are probably worried about me. Do you know where I could find this cat named Bramblestar so I can ask him if I can go home?"

Koi liked the company here. These apprentices were being kind to him. Leafpool had also been sweet. Had he made three new friends already? If he left ThunderClan, he'd soon lose them.

There was a feeling of home in the camp. A feeling that made Koi feel content.

The gray-and-white tom flicked his tail towards a large rock in the center of camp. "Wanting to leave so quickly? Alright; Bramblestar should be in the leader's den in the Highrock. I don't think he's busy, but I did see Squirrelfight and the medicine cats come out of there."

"Thank you, friend." Koi lifted himself onto his paws. Snowpaw licked his paw.

"See you around. Koi, right? What's that?"

"A fish." It grew tiresome and irritating to have to repeat himself over and over again. Perhaps his name was low after all. Every cat knew what a butterfly was, and so nobody asked his sister about her name.

But no, the first question that he is asked is what a koi was. He wasn't even sure himself.

Koi padded across camp, finally making it to the Highrock. The surface of the stone gleamed in the sunlight, showing how powerful and massive it looked. He glanced around, checking to see if anyone was watching him.

When all of the warriors had their heads turned, he slipped inside.

It took a moment for Koi's eyes to adjust. When that finally happened, he could clearly see a large, brown tabby body curled up in a nest. Quietly, he walked towards it.

"Bramblestar, sir?"

The leader mumbled something before cracking an amber eye open. "What? Oh, you're out of the medicine cat den." Bramblestar yawned as he sat up. He licked his chest, then added, "Do you need something?"

Koi's tail flicked. "I was wondering when I could head back to my hollow. Socks and Butterfly must be worried about me."

The big brown tabby twitched his long whiskers. He curled his tail around his paws, amber eyes flickering. "You wish to leave so soon? Well, if it's what you wish . . ."

"I'm not really wishing for it. I just want to be with my family." he meowed.

"You want to be with your kin, huh? How fit are they?" Bramblestar said.

"Butterfly is pretty strong," Koi replied with a nod. "And Socks is good at hunting. They just need time to recover."

The leader rose to his paws, then walked outside of the den. Koi swiftly followed, his mind buzzing with curiosity. "Sir? Are you going to reply?"

Bramblestar looked over his shoulder. "ThunderClan has plenty of warriors. And more would be nice. However, I do fear for the number of mouths to feed. Then again, we would be more fierce and stronger in battle."

"Are you suggesting that I invite Butterfly and Socks to join ThunderClan?" Koi couldn't believe it. With how everything had turned out the past several sunrises, he wasn't so sure if they would even climb out of that rotting hollow.

"I am. It will take time adjusting to it, and my warriors may not agree at first. But it would be a fresh start for us all. The Great Battle really did us in." The great leader shook his head as the memories of the war fogged his mind.

ThunderClan had lost a few of their warriors. One of them was the former leader Firestar. He had given up his ninth life in order to defeat Tigerstar.

Koi dipped his head. "I shall see. But mama and Sasha died in the flood a few nights ago, so they're pretty torn up about that. Butterfly hasn't eaten much, and Socks will be gone for heartbeats on end. It's pretty scary, you know? What if my kin is dead when I get to the hollow?"

"I'm sure they will be alright." He lifted his broad head. "Hmm . . . The sky is growing darker. We can fetch your family in the morning if you wish. It's dangerous at night. I suppose you could sleep in the apprentices' den until dawn. I'll wake you as soon as the patrol leaves. Is that fine?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." Koi turned and walked towards the bramble den where Snowpaw and Dewpaw had sat earlier. He heard paws crunching the twigs on the ground; Bramblestar must've went back to his den.

He slipped through the opening, deciding that this was the right den. The scents of the littermates was strong. The two toms were curled up in their nests, chatting about something.

Dewpaw was the first to notice Koi's presence. "Have you decided to stay?" the gray-and-white cat teased.

"Bramblestar wants me to invite my kin to ThunderClan. It's unlikely that they'll join, but I'll try, anyway."

Snowpaw purred. "Well, we're happy to have you, then. Come; you can stay in this nest beside of me. It was for Seedpaw, but she's with StarClan now."

"Oh, will she be coming back?" Koi asked, cunfused. Why would a young cat run off and join another Clan? Especially when ThunderClan was so amazing?

The white tom dropped his gaze. "She's not. Seedpaw drowned a few moons ago. Anyway, you can join in on our conversation if you'd like. We were just talking about how fun it is to relax. On a normal day, Bramblestar would've chewed us out because we didn't clean the elders' den. But today he didn't seem bothered by it."

Koi settled down in the moss bed. It may have been abandoned, but it was soft and more lush than sleeping on the ground. He swished his tail, allowing it to sweep across his legs.

"When my kin were still together, we had this elder traveling with us. Her name was Sasha, and she would always tell me stories about her and her adventures with her mate. She said he was evil, too. Tigerstar, I believe."

Dewpaw and Snowpaw exchanged glances. "Oh, we don't really like to talk about Tigerstar. He sort of caused mayhem and death throughout his time. He was the one that lead the army of cats from the Dark Forest. One of them killed Sorreltail and Ferncloud, as well as many others." Dewpaw said.

There was a hint of fear and sadness in his voice. Koi wondered if he was actually there when the ones mentioned were killed.

"I'm sorry," Koi meowed, "I didn't know."

"It's okay." Snowpaw nodded and crossed his paws. "It happened a few moons ago. We all will learn to get over it. It won't be the last battle our Clans will experience."

Just then, a gasp echoed throughout the den. It was so high-pitched, Koi thought his ears would burst.

"What is _he _doing here?" Amberpaw stood at the entrance of the den, her golden pelt fluffed and eyes wide. She slithered to the nests, her nose wrinkling. "He'll stink up the place!"

Koi huffed and laid on his belly. Snowpaw sighed and murmured, "Calm down, Amberpaw. You've just returned from patrol. Lay down and rest."

Amberpaw snorted before settling down next to Dewpaw. Koi saw a fresh scar on her shoulder - that must've been from where he had defended himself. The she-cat covered her nose with her paw, then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Amberpaw," mewed Dewpaw and Snowpaw. To tease, Koi also said "goodnight" to the she-cat. Her tail-tip flicked irritably.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

_The following day was rainy and _dull. The forest had been free of this problem for several sunrises, but StarClan had decided it was time to drown the plants once again.

Koi was nudged awake by a sharp prod. He groaned, rolling over to his other side.

"Come on, wake up." It was Bramblestar. He pressed his big muzzle against Koi's back and pushed. The black tom sighed, his eyes slowly opening.

"Ugh; what is it?" Koi meowed, pawing at his tired face. Looking around, he saw that the apprentices were still fast asleep. Shaking his head, he glanced over at the brown tabby irritably. Why did he have to get up so early? Especially when it was cold and rainy?

"We're supposed to fetch your littermate today, remember? I'm ready to head on out before it starts to pour again." At that moment, a drop of rain seeped through the roof and fell on Koi's nose. He snorted, twitching it off.

The small tom nodded before rising to his paws. They padded out of the den. The sky was heavy with clouds; Koi narrowed his eyes. It was going to be a long walk.

Bramblestar slithered past, disappearing into the bushes. Quickly, the tom followed.

The two slipped beneath the undergrowth. It was moist and muddy, and Koi nearly got himself stuck in the wet sand. He grunted and shook his pelt.

Finally, they made it to the hollow. There was something odd about the atmosphere, but it still looked the same. The small black tom crouched down, his nose brushing against the lichen wall which guarded the entrance. "I'll go get them."

He poked his head inside. "Hello? Butterfly? Socks?" Hmm . . . Strange. No one was home. He stepped inside to investigate. The hollow smelled as if it had never housed any cats before. The three nests that the trio shared had been torn to shreds, and there were scraps of mouse meat in the corner.

A prick of grief struck the tom. What had happened here?

"Are they coming?" Bramblestar came up next to Koi. His amber eyes scanned the hollow, then he flicked the tip of his tail. "Something must've gotten inside. I'm sorry, but I don't think they lived through this. And if they did, it's unlikely that they'll return to the spot where a raid happened."

Koi nodded hesitantly. Unlike Bramblestar, he'd refuse to accept the fact that his family was completely gone.

"Well," Bramblestar sighed, "so much for welcoming new members." He turned to walk out of the hollow, but was stopped by Koi's tail.

"Not necessarily. I'm still here."

* * *

><p>"Cats of ThunderClan, today we turn a young tom into a fine apprentice."<p>

Bramblestar had rearranged a Clan meeting evenings prior to the morning of the hollow's discovery. Koi sat between Snowpaw and Dewpaw, excitement bubbling within his belly.

The other two toms were settled in front of their mentors. Amberpaw, however, still disliked Koi and was as far from him as possible. Spiderleg wasn't very pleased to have the she-cat sitting at a distance from her denmates, but he didn't want to cause a ruckus during a peaceful time.

"Koi, please step forward," Bramblestar continued. All eyes were set on the black tom. Snowpaw gave him a nudge, pushing him to his paws. Nervously, he padded forward. "By fending for yourself in the skirmish between you and Amberpaw, you have proved that you have the blood of a Clan cat.

"I, Bramblestar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. I pray that StarClan will set his paws upon the right path. From this day forward, until he recieves his warrior name, Koi will be known as Koi_paw._"

"Koipaw! Koipaw!" As the Clan cheered his new name, he couldn't help but feel proud. This new feeling replaced the annoying nervousness.

Bramblestar's amber eyes scanned the crowd as he searched for the proper mentor.

Of course, he had already picked the certain cat out. "Lionblaze, you will mentor this apprentice. You did an excellent job mentoring Dovewing, and I know you will do the same for Koipaw."

Koipaw was startled by a sudden cold feeling pressing against his forehead. He didn't even notice the golden tabby tom standing before him. "I guess I'm your mentor." The big cat gave a mew and flicked his tail.

Koipaw dipped his head, his pads starting to warm up. Lionblaze sat down beside of his new apprentice.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Before I dismiss, I do wish that you all welcome Koipaw. He is one of us now."

A series of agreeing meows echoed through camp. With that, the tabby jumped off of the Highrock.

Koipaw looked up at Lionblaze. "What are we going to do first?" _Hunt? Fight?_

"You have to sit vigil till dawn," the golden brown tom replied with a smirk. "Go to the clearing and sit. It may seem like forever, but it'll be over before you know it. It's just a time to thank StarClan for getting you this far and to reflect. Also, it's just a tradition. Can't really skip that."

Koipaw lowered his ears. _Oh well. _

He walked to the clearing, which actually seemed kind of cozy. He sat down in the moonlight, the pale rays shining down on him. Crickets chirped quietly, and the occasional hoot of an owl joined in. Yeah, he could do this. It would totally be worth it.

* * *

><p>Back at camp, Bramblestar had taken his place back on the Highrock. The others had gone to their dens, leaving him by himself.<p>

The soft breeze shifted to a more violent wind. It ruffled his tabby pelt, making him release an annoyed huff.

Jayfeather climbed up the stone, then settled next to ThunderClan's leader. "What's bothering you?" the gray tom asked, his blind blue eyes flickering in the moonlight.

Bramblestar shook his head. "Nothing, Jayfeather. I'm fine," he lied.

"Something's troubling you. As a medicine cat, I have to get it out of you." Jayfeather said. "Now tell me. Are you nervous? Is it about Squirrelflight and your future litter?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Squirrelflight is tough," he said, looking back at the warrior den. Though he could not see inside, he knew that his mate was safely tucked in her nest, probably dreaming about her offspring. Over the past several days, her belly had grown a little. It wouldn't be long now. "She gives me no reason to worry."

"Then what is it?" Jayfeather was not one to argue with.

Bramblestar lowered his voice to a whisper. "There's something about Koipaw that I cannot lay my paw on. I've been watching him, and I tell you he looks identical to Scourge, a former threat to the Clans. Save for his tufted ears, he's almost exactly like that tyrant. Icy eyes and everything."

"You're not going to judge him for that, are you? Just because you look like someone doesn't mean you are them."

The leader sighed, knowing that Jayfeather was referring to the resemblence between Tigerstar and him. "Ah, you're right. I'm overreacting. Sorry, Jayfeather. I suppose we should get to our nests now."

The gray tabby slipped down the Highrock. He stopped about halfway, then blindly looked back at Bramblestar. "I'm sure Koipaw will be beneficial to ThunderClan. He's a strong cat. You have nothing to worry about."

_Hopefully, _Bramblestar thought, _you're right._


End file.
